Timing is everything
by bkaye26
Summary: "Castle, if this is some sort of misguided attempt just to get me to stay, it's really not something to build a foundation for marriage on." She knew that had to hurt him, but it needed to be said..." A series of post watershed (unconnected) one- shots. [Now Updated with new one shot- chapter 2!]
1. Timing is everything

_**A/N:** I finally got my act together and posted this. thanks to my lovely beta who rocks when I forget a word here and there._

_**Disclaimer: **Yeah. If I owned 'em, besides the obvious things, this story would be a lot better.  
_

* * *

_"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kept secrets."_

_"It's who you are."_ A knife to the heart. _"You don't let people in. I've had to scratch and claw for every inch."_

_"Castle, I..."_

_"Please let me finish... I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, about our relationship. What we have. Where we're headed... I've decided I want more. We both deserve more._

_"I agree."_

_"So, whatever happens... whatever you decide..."_

Kate braced herself for the final blow, him to get up and walk out of her life.

_"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"_

* * *

Kate sat there slack- jawed and shocked beyond belief, she wanted to talk about where they were headed not have to provide an immediate, definitive answer, at least not yet... "Castle..." Saying his name was like gasping for air, she thought they would talk about it before he dropped down on one knee.

Those deep blue eyes, the many minutes that passed felt like hours, Kate could see could see the tears starting to well up, "Listen Kate..."

"Castle, if this is some sort of misguided attempt just to get me to stay, it's really not something to build a foundation for marriage on." She knew that had to hurt him, but it needed to be said.

"Yeah well neither is keeping secrets..." that just drove the knife further, she deserved that blow though. "Were you even listening Kate? I'll go with you wherever you decide. I know you Kate, you run when you get scared. You hide in your work, away from all the people you care about."

Kate rolls her eyes, "You sound like my father."

"Yeah, well. He's a wise man."

"Rick."

"Kate, I know we've both had our faults when it comes to this relationship. We make important, passion- driven decisions and we don't always think them through or what the fallout could be and we just end up hurting each other in some way- oh" Castle stopped himself when he saw the look on Kate's face and he dropped his gaze. It hit him like a ton of bricks, he had done just that exact thing he was complaining about. He took a few moments to compose himself, shuffling his shoes in his gravel. "When I said 'always', I meant it. I don't know where I messed up so bad and gave you a reason not to believe that."

"Castle I never stopped believing that. I- I should have told you about the job offer and I'm sorry but, Castle, if I was to take the offer... I couldn't have asked you to go to DC. I know you can write from anywhere but I didn't want to ask you to leave your family and..."

"Is this how it's going to go? you're really moving on without me?"

"Castle!" Kate stands to match his gaze "I haven't even told you my decision about the job yet or my answer to your question, can you please stop putting words in my mouth! Have you even been paying attention to what I just said? For a writer you really can miss the tense sometimes! Let me finish."

"Fine." Castle bit back.

"Castle, the job would have been really great opportunity and I thought you would be proud..."

"Oh, Kate, I am. I am so proud and I am very glad that the ranks are finally starting to see what I see, but I just wanted..."

"Castle, it's still my turn."

Castle nodded.

"It's a fabulous opening but I realized something today, which you would have known if you'd been around instead of storming out last night before we could talk about it... speaking of, why do you have to storm out every time we have a fight?"

"I do you recall you kicking me out at least one of those times."

Kate shrugs, "Anyway... I realized in interrogation today that the 12th is my home. If I were to leave for DC it would be chasing the dream I had long ago of eventually getting on the level with my mom's killer. But I already did that, well at least for the most part, and I have_ you_ to thank for it. This is where I belong, everyone at the 12th is my family._ You _are my family. Being a detective, bringing closure to all those families, that's what I do."

"So you're not taking the job?"

"No. I'm not." Kate smiles, "I belong here."

Castle glanced down towards his pocket where he stashed the ring in the mix of their arguing.

"Listen, Castle." Kate places a hand on his before he has a chance to pull the ring back out, "We need to work on this" Kate gestures between them, "before we even think about planning any details, but..."

Castle gets glint in his eye.

"Ask me again..."

Castle grabs the ring out and starts to bend down again.

Kate grabs him by the arm and pulls him back up. Kate cracks a bright smile, "Not now, hotshot."

Castle frowns.

"Castle, I love you and... I want you to know, I will say 'yes' when the time comes, but not today. Today we need to continue working on this communication thing."

"Kate, you're going to have to settle with second best because this-" Castle gestures to the swings, "-is the best I got. This is the most romantic thing that I could think of that means something to both of us. I thought about doing it at the precinct but Ryan already did that and I wanted to do something big and intimate but Gates would be there and..."

Kate leans up on her toes and cuts him off with a kiss.

"Castle, you're rambling."

"But, I..."

Kate puts a finger to his lips, "Answer me something?"

"Anything."

"When did you get the ring?"

Castle gets a mischievous look on his face, "Well, I was at my book launch party minding my own business when a beautiful detective tapped me on the shoulder and accused me of murder and after that I just..."

"Castle. I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"No you're not. Plus, I know you. I know how much of a big deal marriage is to you. Now, the truth."

"Okay, okay. It's been in the bottom drawer of my desk for months... I got it after I was out of the wheelchair. I knew that if you were willing to put up with me and on top of that pull off a surprise party, that showed how much you knew and loved me, I needed to make sure you were going to stick around."

"So... what took you so long?" Kate winks.

"I... uh..."

Kate pulled him into a hug and kissed the underside of his jaw. "I'm kidding, Castle. This is who we are, and despite the rocky patches, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now... Why don't we go home? I think people are starting to stare."

Castle chokes out a laugh and whispers into her hair "I think they started to stare a long time ago."

They pull apart, both laughing, and Castle reached down and twined his fingers through hers and they started to walk towards her cruiser.

"You know what Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"When the time comes... you'll ask me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really."

"Okay, Castle. You're on. But I do believe I'm already one up on you..."

"Okay, I'll admit my birthday does give you an advantage but, come on, don't I at least get points for the swings idea? This is our place... I mean if you take out all the fighting and arguing it would have been the perfect idea."

"Okay, fine. We're even now. But, if you want me to do the asking this time... I'd still be winning."

"That's fine detective, because seeing as you are agreeing to marry me, I'd have the ultimate score."

"Wouldn't that make us even?- you know what? I don't think either of us are going to win this argument."

"Agreed."

"I told you Castle, 'one and done' and I meant it."

Castle pushed her up against her cruiser door and kissed her passionately, only the honks of cars cruising by brought them laughing out of their lip lock.

"Home, right, got it." Castle ran around to his side of the car and jumped in.

* * *

_Well, there is is. Let me know what you think... cheers!_


	2. Ask me again

_**A/N: **__Here's another one- shot that's been floating around in this crazy brain of mine And then sitting in my drafts for months. REMEMBER: this is not related to the previous chapter. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Yeah... never gonna happen._

* * *

The elevator doors slide open, and two feds storm out, revealing Beckett behind them.

"Feds are here." Ryan chimes to his partner while they continue to look over piles of evidence from a case that's been running them in circles.

"Beckett..." Esposito chides when she approaches their desks.

"Let me guess, your talking over our case?" Ryan asks, trying to mask his excitement and balance it with his disappointment from losing yet another case to the feds.

"I'm not... but they are." Beckett nods towards the captains office, where her colleagues are currently informing Gates of their hostile takeover, "Sorry, guys."

"Then what are _you_ doing here?" Esposito grits out, harsher than he probably should have, still not meeting Beckett's gaze.

"I wanted to drop by and say hi to you two... and I needed to speak with Gates about something."

* * *

Kate takes a hesitant breath and then finally knocks on Gates' door.

"Sir."

"Good to see you, Det... Agent Beckett."

"I was actually meaning to talk to you about that, Sir." Kate closes the door, leaving the boys out of earshot.

* * *

The boys catch a glimpse of Gates and Kate's interaction through the break room window, "what do you think is going on in there?" Ryan asks and Esposito just grunts and outright ignores the question.

"Seriously, bro. You're going to have to get over it eventually."

"Get over what?"

"She's still like a sister to us Javi, you can't be mad at her forever."

"Like hell I can't."

"Why are you so mad about this? I get it. She left... for a bigger and better job. But aren't you proud of her? "

"Of course I am bro. But... I was around when Sorensen did the same thing to her and she just up and left Castle like that."

"So this is about how Castle and how Castle feels... since when did you become such a sap, bro?"

"You tell Beckett I will kill you and have no remorse... also, I might still be a little hurt that she left us."

"Javier Esposito: going soft."

Esposito stands to grab a cup of coffee and hits Ryan upside his head and Ryan just laughs.

* * *

"If you're sure this is what you want..."

"Yes sir, if you'll have me back. This is my home. I know that it was a good opportunity... but I belong here."

"Well then," Gates hands over Beckett's old service weapon and badge, "welcome back, detective."

"Thank you. sir."

Before Beckett can make it back out the door Gates calls "... Kate?"

"Sir?"

"It's good to have you back."

Kate nods and smiles.

* * *

"So. you're back?"

"Yep. I decided not to take the full time position they offered, just some short term cold case work." Kate catches a glimpse of the looks the boys are sharing with each other, "What? Did you think you got rid of me that easy?" Kate smirks.

"Well, we're glad to have you back. Aren't we Esposito?"

"Yeah, uhuh."

"Oh come on, Espo." Kate sees through his fake anger, "you know I couldn't stay away. I love this place. The job was a great opportunity but this is where I belong." Kate smiles. "Would you guys maybe wanna go grab a drink tonight, catch up? I don't officially return until monday."

"We have a case." Esposito sasses.

"The feds just took it remember? That's why I'm here...oh come on, I promise I'll buy the first few rounds."

"Fine, but don't think this gets you off the hook yet."

"I missed you too." Kate winks at him.

"I gotta go catch Lanie before she's done for the day... Old Haunt? say 9 o'clock?"

"Deal."

* * *

Kate paces in the morgue hallway, reminiscent of the months before when she met Lanie to talk about Castle and the job offer.

"Ohh! girl you got to stop keep scaring me like this." Lanie holds her hand to her heart.

"Hi, Lanie."

"Hi, honey. Welcome back." Lanie leans sets her files down and reaches for a hug.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you said that you still had a few more weeks left with the feds?"

"I lied. I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus, I wanted to come home. I missed this place..."

"I figured you'd realize that sooner or later."

"Esposito's still mad at me."

"Yeah, well you know Javi. He just likes to be dramatic, he'll get over it."

"Speaking of the boys, wanna come grab a drink with us later?"

"Sure!"

"Old Haunt 9 o'clock?"

"Perfect."

Kate catches a glimpse of her watch, "I'd ride with you but I need to go change first and I've got to make a stop on the way."

"Writer boy?"

Kate rolls her eyes and smiles as she makes her way out of the morgue.

* * *

Kate arrives at the door to the loft and knocks cautiously.

No response after several minutes, so she digs around in the bottom of her bag and grabs out her key.

"Castle?" Kate call but hears nothing but furious typing coming from the office.

She ditches her heels, shrugs off her blazer and leaves her bag in the living room.

"Hey, Castle." Kate catches sight of him, feet propped up on the desk typing away at his desk.

"Kate..." then silence and he still hasn't managed to look up.

"Rick?!"

"Hmmm?" Castle responds, still in the zone.

Kate just looks and him and smiles and until he finally realizes it... "your home!" Castle bolts out of his chair, catching his foot on the edge of his desk and latches onto her tightly.

"Took you long enough."

"You know I don't notice anything when I'm writing."

"…or playing video games."

"Okay. I'm sorry." He leans in for a kiss. "How was your flight?"

"Fine." Kate leans back in for another kiss.

"W-where's your ring?"

Kate pulls out the chain from around her neck revealing her mothers ring and the one he gave her months ago clinging to each other.

"I figured you should have the honor of putting it on."

Kate slides the ring off the chain and places it in Castle's palm.

Castle starts to get down on one knee.

"Oh come on Castle, we already did this once."

"Yes, but I finally get to put your ring on your finger where it belongs."

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

"Same answer as always..." Kate smiles brightly.

"Say it."

"Really Castle? I already told you the first time."

Castle stares at her.

"Okay fine... yes."

"Well not like that."

"Are we seriously going to do this now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Yes. Richard Castle, I will marry you."

Castle stands and puts the ring on, "Now was that so hard?"

Kate kisses him hard, "Now I need to get changed and... when was the last time you showered?"

"uhhhm..."

"Go shower. We have drinks with Lanie and the boys at the Old Haunt in about a half an hour, so hurry up."

* * *

They step out of the cab "So how do you want to tell them?"

"I was just thinking we'd let them do their jobs and figure it out, we're detectives after all."

"True... Why don't you got order them a round and I'll meet you all down in the office?"

Kate gives him a questioning look.

"I have some champagne in the cellar I'll bring out. Plus, we don't want the whole bar knowing we're engaged do we? There would be a nice little spread on page six before we've even had the chance to tell everyone." Castle whispers.

"Good point."

* * *

"Hey Beckett."

"Where's writer boy?"

"Down in the office, last I heard it's where he's been spending most of his time finishig his book," trying to keep up rocky road pretenses for her pseudo family.

"Order yourselves a drink, it's on us."

"_Us_?" Lanie whispers to herself as they order, grab their drinks and make their way downstairs.

"Hey Castle! hey bro!" Esposito and Ryan say at the same time.

"Long time no see, how ya been? finish your book on time?" Esposito continues.

"Yep and I've even started on the first few chapters of the next one."

"Nice!"

Kate leans up against the wall while Castle and the boys catch up, smiling like the cat ate the canary.

Lanie slowly puts together the cues and catches her eyeline, "Okay. what's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what."

"Its just... I'm glad to be back, that's all..." Kate nonchalantly slips her left hand out of her pocket and lets her arm drop to her side, figuring someone is bound to notice soon enough.

"mmhmm. I know there's something else going on, now spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Castle smiles over at Beckett.

"I just missed Castle that's all."

* * *

"Earth to Castle."

"Yo, bro."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. We know you missed her."

"Yeah..." Castle's eyes drift down to her left hand and then quickly shoot back up, hoping that his gaze wasn't caught by the boys.

A few moments later Ryan nudges Esposito's arm "look, bro" he whispers.

"Is it just me or does Beckett have a nice new piece of jewelry?" Esposito's voice raises with each word.

Castles head snaps back from his finance's eyes to Esposito.

Lanie grabs her left hand.

"Were you planning on telling us about this or...?"

"They're detectives"

"But it also took them months to figure out you two were together in the first place and it was only because someone they were interviewing gave it away." Lanie argues.

"Congrats bro!" Esposito gives Castle one of their special fist bumps.

"You guys never told me that?!" Kate smiles, a bit in shock.

Ryans gaze widens, "You weren't supposed to tell them that, Lanie."

"Yeah well we had our suspicions before that anyway.." Esposito chimes in

"Yeah right, I was the one who had to tell you when Castle got convicted of murder." Ryan argues.

"What is it? Confession night." Lanie laughs.

Lanie pulls Kate into a tight hug, "Congratulations, girl."

"Thanks Lanie."

"Champagne?" Castle pulls the bottle out from where its been hiding.

"So when did this happen?" Ryan asks.

"Well technically before she left for DC, I asked her a week before... She didn't officially say 'yes' but she held onto the ring until she got home this afternoon and let me put it on her finger."

Castle pulls Kate into his side and kisses her cheek.

Lanie, "Well. Congratulations! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They echo.

"Wait!" Espo interrupts, "Who's gonna be your best man?"

"Yeah Castle?" Ryan continues, as they start to walk towards Castle, backing him into the wall.

"You're gonna make me ask aren't you?" Kate asks, turning to Lanie.

"Nope. Considering all the work I've done trying to get you two together.. you really don't have a choice."

Kate laughs.

"Whoa whoa whoa guys." Castle looks towards Kate for help, "I-I'm sorry, I already made a decision."

"Yeah? Well who is it? Esposito pokes his chest.

"It's Alexis."

"Can't argue with that." Ryan shrugs, looking at Esposito.

"We call planning the bachelor party!" Esposito concedes, taking another swig of his champagne.

"Deal."

_Oh yeah, they were in for one hell of a ride._

* * *

_A/N: this one is a little rougher around the edges but... thoughts? _

_(also made the final edits and posted it from my iPhone so sorry for any mistakes!)_


End file.
